pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy rushed over to her favorite couch. "I got dibs!" she said. Oshawott looked at her and laughed. Totodile snickered. "Snivy and Oshawott sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he said. "First comes lo-" He was broken off as Snivy stomped over to him and smacked him with her tail. "Ouch," he said. Everyone began laughing. 00:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup tried not to laugh as Snivy hit Totodile. She then went over to the comfy chair that was always hers. "Mine!" she squeaked, holding her feet as she rocked back and forth in it, laughing. 00:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked at her and let out a chuckle. She walked over to Oshawott. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied. Suddenly a stab of thunder rumbled in the distance. Sighing, Snivy looked out the window. Rain. 00:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip came in, shaking water from his body. He then splashed Snivy with water and fell over laughing. He then walked over to Piplup. "Hai," Piplup said. "Hey, you wanna go out?" he asked. "Sure," she said. 00:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott looked at Mudkip in awe. He wished he could ask Snivy if she wanted to go out as easily as Mudkip had asked Piplup out. But with Tepig around, it wouldn't be easy. Hmmmm... Maybe I should ask her... He walked over to Snivy. "Hey, uh Snivy...," he began. "So uh..." Snivy blinked. 00:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip saw Oshawott struggling and walked over. "I want to talk to him real quick," he said, pulling him aside. "You have to be confident!" he said. "Ask her out with pride!" 01:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott stood up straighter. "You're right!" he said. "I should be confident!" He walked back over to Snivy. "Snivy," he began. "Wanna go out with me?" He spoke rather quietly, but Snivy heard clearly. "I would love to!" she replied. Oshawott nodded happily and went over to Mudkip. "Like that?" he asked. 01:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly!" he said encouragingly. Then he walked over to Piplup who was still rocking in the chair and sat down and joined her. 01:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott went back to Snivy. Tepig glared at them. He stomped over to them and said bossily, "Hey, Snivy, cancel your little date with Oshawott and go out with me instead. I'm way better than him." Snivy looked bewildered. "I don't want to. And I like Oshawott better...," she said quietly. "WHAT?" Tepig yelled. He blew flames at Oshawott. Oshawott was surrounded by flames and couldn't get out! He tried using water gun, but he couldn't breathe, he was in fear. Snivy couldn't go near them, as she was a grass-type, weak against fire. She yelled, "Help!" 01:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup saw this and ran over with Mudkip and he used water blast (or whatever it was) and she used whirlpool. The fire was soon extinguished and everyone glared at Tepig. 01:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig snorted. "Weaklings," he said. "Now, I'm going to challenge you two, the lame weakling couple! Emolga! You will fight with me! Let the battle... BEGIN!" He shot flames at Snivy as she was weak against them. "Agh!" she yelled and fainted. "Snivy!" Oshawott cried. "Tepig! How could you!?" Suddenly Emolga shot sparks at Oshawott by accident, because Tepig hit her so hard sparks flew out of her cheeks. Oshawott fell to the ground, stunned. Soon he blacked out. 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "HEY!" Emolga yelled. "STOP IT! TEPIG STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM, YOU'RE HURTING THE PERSON YOU LOVE, IF YOU LOVE HER YOU WOULD LET HER GO!" Piplup shouted. She then used bubble beam on him and Mudkip smiled. "That's why she's mine boys," he said to the guys standing behind him, watching the fight. 01:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig used tackle on her, sending her into Mudkip. "What's the use of loving someone when they don't love you BACK?" he yelled and used tackle on her again. Snivy and Oshawott were out cold. Zorua whistled and came out of the shower and into the living room. She dropped her towel in shock. "What in the world is going on?" she said to herself. She dashed over to Turtwig. "What's going on?" she asked. 01:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) As Piplup tries to use bubble beam again but ended up falling in exahustion, Mudkip runs over and slaps Tepig and uses water beam on him until he is knocked out. He helps up Piplup and leads her back over to the chair where she cries in her hands and he tries to comfort her. 01:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy woke up. She struggled to get up. "H-H-Help...," she rasped. 01:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup went back to rocking, this time in fear. Mudkip left her and went to go get medicine. He returned and used it on Snivy and Oshawott. He then took them back to the couch and laid them down. He went back to comfort Piplup, to reassure her that everything was fine. "It's okay," he murmured softly. Piplup stopped shaking and rocking and rested her shoulder on Mudkip's little pokemon shoulder. 01:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy curled her tail over her face. She scooted slowly over to Oshawott and rested her nose on his lap. 01:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup slowly drifted to sleep and Mudkip rested his head on her's and stood watch. He wouldn't let anything hurt her, nothing, ever. 01:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile twitched his tail. "Hey, how come I don't got a girlfriend?" he said. 01:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Cause your unlucky," Mudkip said, keeping Piplup safe. 02:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile waved his hand. "Psh. I'm hot," he said. Snivy yawned. She fell asleep within a few moments with her nose still on Oshawott's lap. 03:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play